Ser violada y Ser torturada
by Lady Sil Abigail
Summary: Katara ha sido cruelmente violada por Ozai siendo su prisionera, que hará Aang podrá ayudarle a sacar ese sufrimiento


Ser violada y Ser torturada

1 capturada

En el mundo de los maestros agua todo estaba tranquilamente la guerra había terminado, una joven de piel morena, sus ojos azules como el mar esa joven era Katara caminaba relajada alejándose de su tribu mirando el océano pero hasta que aparecieron la nación del fuego con una red capturaron a la joven adolescente y se llevaron con ella en regreso del barco

Sokka el hermano mayor de Katara vio que los soldados raptaron a su hermana corrió lo mas que pudo tratando de llegar donde están ellos pero era demasiado tarde el barco se marcho directo hacia el horizonte. Se devolvió de nuevo corrió rápidamente busco a Aang, Toph y Suki que estaban ayudando a las personas

-tenemos que ir por ella

-calma Sokka -dijo la niña ciega- dime que ha sucedido

-yo caminaba para encontrar a mi hermana pero vi que la nación del fuego se la llevaron no se que quieren con Katara

-no iras solo -contesto la líder Kyoshi apoyando su hombro- iremos a buscarla y la traeremos de vuelta

-iremos contigo -dijo la niña ciega

-que estamos esperando -dijo Aang

Los 4 se montaron en Appa con cuidado y de pronto comenzó a moverse elevando hacia arriba volando para ir a rescatarla. Katara despierta en un lugar muy lujoso las paredes son de color rojo, la puerta color dorada se levanto con delicadeza arrimándose para abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada

En la otra celda se escuchaban las bofetadas fuertes la chica estaba muy lastimada esa era azula está encarcelada con

-eres una estúpida- dijo Ozai bofeteándole a su hija

-papa, no me golpees

-eres una vergüenza, guardias diviértanse con ella- decía fríamente saliendo del cuarto y los guardias se acercaron hacia ella

Se escuchaban unos pasillos que venían hacia la puerta y luego se abre lentamente, un hombre adulto tenía la piel pálida, sus ojos dorados y su cabello negro largo lleva una barba de chivo. Ese hombre es Ozai la joven quedo paralizada al verlo enfrente de ella

-tú eres Katara, la amiga de mi hijo me hablo sobre ti -dijo serio viendo a la maestra agua

-que quiere -pregunto extrañada con una mirada temerosa

-solo quiero decirte que estarás aquí por el resto de tu vida

-dices que soy una esclava

-sí pero no eres una esclava -agrego el hombre- eres una concubina

-que no -decía negando- Zuko no me haría eso

-no es Zuko quien te trajo, fui yo

-que pero…

-porque te traje aquí, eres mi concubina y vas a pagar porque tu amigo Aang me arrebato los poderes y van a venir a buscarte mientras yo tendre a mi concubina

-no le hice nada, fue mai quien le hizo daño a Zuko por haberla abandonado

-calla ahora me toca a mí -dijo sacando su armadura dejándola en el suelo

El señor del fuego Zuko caminaba por los pasillos de la cárcel para visitar a su padre escucho los gritos de su hermana azula corrió para ver que sucedía al llegar en la puerta ahí vio que unos guardias la tenían rasgándole el vestido de ella

-ZUKO AYUDAME -grito azula desesperada mirando a su hermano

Trato de entrar pero los guardias lo detuvieron -déjenme pasar es mi hermana

-lo siento, pero su padre nos pidió que no lo dejáramos pasar a usted

-ustedes no deben desobedecerme soy su rey -exclamo irritado

-pero nosotros somos violadores tu padre nos contrato para que no te acercaras a ellas

-que quieres decir con ellas -pregunto en tono insistente

La chica gritaba mientras los guardias le quitaban toda su ropa dejándola descubierta para poder disfrutar. En la recamara Katara trato de llegar hacia la puerta pero Ozai se interpuso ágilmente y la bofeteo fuerte haciéndola caer boca abajo

-voy a disfrutarlo niña del agua -decía malicioso

A la joven adolescente no sabía que le estará esperando una sorpresa muy sucia

* * *

este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste disculpen porque este episodio esta corto, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo no se lo pierdan. bueno les quiero contar que este episodio habla de la violación, tortura y dolor a las mujeres que han sido abusadas

dejen reviews y comenten


End file.
